


Red

by caochon03



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: IronStrange, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03
Summary: Đối mặt với tình cũ, Tony có chọn lựa đi bước nữa hay lưu luyến đây?Lưu ý: Kể nhiều hơn nói.Bài hát: Red - Taylor Swift"Chỉ cần anh có thể vững vàng bước tiếp trên con đường siêu anh hùng này, dù gian nan và vất vả thì tất cả đã trở thành bài học quý giá để đời theo năm tháng.""Chỉ cần anh có thể vững vàng bước tiếp trên con đường yêu này, tôi nguyện sẽ thêm bước nữa về phía anh để cùng nhau đi đến hạnh phúc của hai ta."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange





	1. Loving Him Is Like...

_"Yêu anh cũng giống như lái một chiếc Maserati mới cứng đâm vào ngõ cụt_  
_Nhanh hơn gió cuốn, đam mê điên cuồng, dừng lại cũng thật đột ngột"_

\----------

Ngày tận thế đã đến,

Hoạt động của mọi siêu anh hùng từ Trái Đất đến ra ngoài vũ trụ ngày hôm nay đã bắt đầu bùng nổ với mối đe dọa sắp tới là đại diệt vong một nửa của Thanos.

Tony Stark, chỉ đơn giản là một thiên tài, tỷ phú, tay chơi, nhà từ thiện, lẽ đó mà kẻ thù xuất hiện khắp nơi nên gã tạo ra cỗ máy chiến đấu chết người với cái tên "Iron Man" tham gia vào hoạt động của Siêu anh hùng. Doctor Strange, anh từng là bác sĩ giải phẫu thần kinh nổi tiếng giỏi giang không ngờ sau khi bị tai nạn thì trải qua biến cố vô tình trở thành người kế thừa phù thủy tối thượng sau khi Thượng Cổ Lão Nhân qua đời.

Hai người gặp nhau lần đầu tại công viên nơi Tony và Pepper Potts bàn công chuyện của Tập đoàn Công nghiệp Stark, Stephen xuất hiện trước mặt gã sau khi mở cổng và dẫn Bruce Banner đến báo nguy chuyện đi cướp các viên đá vô cực của Thanos, bàn tán mãi cả hai người đã cùng nhau hợp tác.

Từ một con người xa lạ bỗng thân nhau hơn và muốn giúp đỡ lẫn nhau nhiều hơn thế, nhưng mà...

_"Cảm giác này... không đơn thuần chỉ là tình đoàn kết..."_

Ban đầu, mối quan hệ cùng với bác sĩ Strange chỉ là bạn hợp tác với nhau, cùng có một mục tiêu nhất định đó chính là cùng nhau bảo vệ Trái Đất, đánh bại Thanos. Qua nhiều điểm tương đồng, tâm đầu ý hợp, dần dần hai người có cảm tình chiếm hữu với nhau, Tony biết rằng Stephen thích mình, bản thân gã cũng khá thích Stephen.

_"Không thể nào đâu, chỉ là nhất thời thôi. Đừng nghĩ bậy nữa, mày phải thật tỉnh táo"_

Nhưng từ sau gặp lại Steve Rogers ở Cuộc chiến Vô cực và nhận ra bản thân cần nhiều can đảm, ý chí hơn nữa để có thể chấp nhận thêm một người mới bước vào cuộc đời Tony, vào tâm hồn của gã, gã nghĩ rằng không muốn tiến xa với Stephen Strange.

"Tony..." Chuyện gì đến cũng đến, Tony chợt quay đầu nhìn lại, hai người vốn dĩ thích nhau lại ở chung một chỗ, cái cảm xúc như thế tại sao lại không dám bén lửa kia cơ chứ? "Stephen..." Tony bỡ ngỡ, dù có cố gắng né tránh đến mấy, mọi thứ - một cách nào đó - đã dẫn đến việc gã và Stephen đồng ý ở bên nhau, đó là tận cùng của ngõ cụt.

"Tony..." Và rồi một vài diễn biến và giờ đây khung cảnh Stephen đang đẩy gã vào tường, cặp mắt ôn nhu tiến gần về mặt gã và cặp môi ấy đang sắp làm điều mà cả Tony và anh đều muốn làm. Tim gã đập nhanh, đập rất nhanh, như ngày nào đó năm xưa.

"Tony... Tony... Tony... "

Một âm thanh vỡ nát đánh mạnh vào tâm trí Tony: âm thanh quen thuộc của trái tim tan vỡ ngày nào với Steve Rogers. Đã liền đẩy Stephen ra, đầu óc bỗng bay xa khỏi thực tại.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit #2: Mình sửa lại vài chỗ, bỏ mấy cái tình tiết không cần thiết trong truyện.


	2. Losing Him Was Blue...

_"Mất anh là màu xanh buồn bã như thể tôi chưa từng biết đến nỗi buồn_   
_Nhớ anh là màu xám tăm tối của sự cô đơn_   
_Quên anh giống như cố gắng nhớ về một kẻ xa lạ"_

\----------

Gã biết là Steve chọn đứng về James "Bucky" Barnes là không có gì sai cả. Chỉ có gã thấy sai, sai khi quá kì vọng về một người bạn, một đồng chí thực sự, về tình cảm dành cho người khác, về điều gì đó mãi mãi không thể phá vỡ. Steve đã quay trở về tay trong tay với người tình thanh mai trúc mã này, kể từ khi gã biết được chuyện Bucky vốn là kẻ được cứu sống và bị Hydra tẩy não đem đi gây tai nạn khiến cả ba mẹ của gã qua đời, gã đã khóc rất nhiều. Thêm nữa, việc mất đi một người yêu như thể chưa bao giờ biết đến nỗi buồn vậy. Cứ nhớ đến Steve, gặp lại anh ta, gã chỉ muốn quay đầu ngoảnh mặt rời đi.

"Tony, anh có sao không? Là... là lỗi của tôi. Tôi... Tôi không thể kìm nén cảm xúc của mình được nữa, tôi đã quá phận..." Stephen lúng túng đỏ mặt vì quá lo lắng.

"Không sao, xin lỗi. Tôi không sao, không phải lỗi của anh. Xin lỗi anh."  
Nhưng Stephen Strange là người cực kỳ khôn ngoan và thấu đáo. Ngay từ khi chứng kiến cuộc tranh luận nhỏ diễn ra ngay tại Thánh đường New York giữa Tony và Bruce Banner để hiểu hơn về tình hình của Thanos, với chiếc điện thoại nắp gập, anh đã biết chuyện gì từng xảy ra với Tony. Với Viên đá Thời gian đầy quyền năng được ví như con mắt thấu thị thứ ba này, muốn biết chuyện gì anh cũng sẽ biết được chuyện đó.

"Anh muốn nói về chuyện cũ không?" Stephen hỏi thử mong có chút gì đó xoa dịu tình hình.

Tony lắc đầu, vẫn cúi gầm không thể nhìn vào Stephen và cố gắng giữ cho hơi thở đều đặn trở lại. Gã đặt hai tay của mình lên vai Stephen khi anh đang định rời đi.

"Anh ôm tôi một lát được không? Tôi chỉ cần thế thôi."

Stephen siết chặt vòng tay để Tony dựa vào lồng ngực mình. Tony rất nhớ Steve Rogers, nhớ những ngày cũ đã xa. Và giờ điều đó thực sự làm gã thấy khó khăn khi sống tiếp và mở lòng mình với Stephen.

"Tôi yêu anh, Stephen." Tony nói ra điều thầm kín của mình.

"Tôi... tôi cũng yêu anh." Stephen đáp lại nhẹ lòng, nhìn vào mái tóc của Tony.

"Cám ơn vì đã ở đây vì tôi." Tony cảm thấy vui lòng khi nhận được lời đáp.

"Ngày mai anh cứ gọi điện thoại cho Steve nhé. Nếu anh muốn, tôi có thể cùng ở đó giúp anh. Không sao hết. Tôi sẽ giúp anh vượt qua." Stephen thuyết phục Tony.

"Được rồi." Tony đồng ý.

"Tôi sẽ để anh nghỉ ngơi." Vị bác sĩ tài giỏi đưa Tony vào tận giường ngủ, giúp gã nằm xuống.

Anh cởi áo choàng, hạ lưng xuống ghế sofa ở góc phòng. Tim Tony hẫng đi chốc lát. Đây nè, đây là cảm giác gã cần, cảm giác quyến luyến người gã thương. Gã không cần cứ phải mãi day dứt chuyện cũ nữa. Tony vốn nghĩ gã cứ phải độc hành, phải bước một mình trong cô đơn, nhưng giờ gã sẽ biết hốt hoảng và lo lắng nếu sớm mai không trông thấy Stephen cạnh bên mình.

"Stephen, anh sẽ luôn ở cạnh tôi chứ?" Tony thử hỏi Stephen.

"Mãi mãi, Tony." Stephen không quên để lại cái hôn nhẹ nhàng lên trán của Tony và ôm lấy gã.

Và gã cảm thấy yên lòng và thanh thản...

\----------

_"Nhưng, tình yêu dành cho anh là_ **_màu đỏ_ **   
_Yêu anh là_ **_màu đỏ_ ** _"_

_**-HẾT-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Có lẽ nhiều bạn đọc sẽ nghĩ mình có NOTP phải không? Cá nhân mình thì không có NOTP nào cả, mình yêu thích tất cả các Fandom, chèo ghe chống gậy nhiều thuyền lắm với lại mình còn khá thân thiện nữa nên thoải mái nha mọi người!


End file.
